The invention relates to a device for changing the cloth of a paper machine, particularly a tissue machine, for example a TAD (through-air drying) machine, with a number of deflection rolls and at least one cleaning device for the machine cloth.
The equipment currently used has the disadvantage that changing of the machine cloth takes a long time, is labor-intensive, and requires additional resources, e.g., machine room cranes, which thus are not available for other maintenance work, such as roll changing, routine headbox maintenance, etc., during changing of the machine cloth. The machine cloth of concern here relates to wires, felts, or similar cloth elements.